Forgotten Past
by ThisIsMyTownAndIDefendMyShips
Summary: Hector finally asks Lisa out. YAY! A blast hits Lisa and she loses her memory. AH! Will Hector be able to help Lisa recover her memory? Or will they have to start at square one all over again? I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guy's this is my first fan fiction post ever. I'm really exited about this. I stayed up until 12:40 waiting for 3:00 so I could post. Unfortunately I got too tired to stay up and fell asleep. Anyways I am super excited about this. I got the idea from another fan fiction piece and thought I'd give it a go Hope you guys like it. :D**

 **Disclaimer I do not own anything. If I did every episode would be about someone's relationship. Mainly Lisa and Hector. :)**

* * *

Hector was watching Lisa as she was talking with Jessica. He was wondering about what she was talking about. "You're staring." Keith said from behind him.

"Was not," he countered.

"Yeah you were. You've been sitting here staring at her for the past half hour while you've been pretending to talk to me," he pointed out acting a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry if I seem distracted. I've just been kind of tired lately," Hector offered up.

"Yeah? Well I'm tired too. Of you not asking Lisa on a date. Come on dude. Man up and ask her out already. She's not going to wait forever," Keith told him.

Hector groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll ask her out when Marcus asks out Gilda."

"That's cold man. You know she's a prankster. He'd never survive long enough to ask her..." Keith was about to finish when Marcus ran in the diner.

"She said yes! She said yes! Whoo Hoo!" Marcus celebrated. "Gilda said yes and we're going on a date!"

Keith smiled slyly at Hector. "That's awesome Marcus. Congrats man." Keith eye nudged Hector to Lisa.

He circled his finger around then gave him a shoo sign. Keith took it. "Alright, Hey Jess, how bout we celebrate with a smooth outside."

"Why would we Ohhhhh, yeah. Come on little man let's go." Jessica took the hint and they quickly moved out of the diner.

Hector moved over and sat down next to Lisa leaning back against the counter. "So, Marcus and Gilda?" He started. 'That was so lame.' He thought.  
"Right? I mean we all knew it would happen eventually," Lisa continued.

"Yeah," he said. They both laughed awkwardly and then stopped. He gathered up the rest of his courage. "Lisa what are we doing?" He asked.

"We're sitting here talking and trying to end the uncomfortable silence," she reasoned.

"I mean what are WE doing. We're two people who can't even ask each other to go on a date with. I think you like me and you know I like you so why are we running around in circles?"

"What are you saying?" She asked cautiously.

"Lisa," he moved in front of her and took her hand. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to yes to that question," she smiled. "I'd love to Hector."

He pulled her up off her chair. There was a flash of light and Lisa was knocked over. Hector bent down and held her in his arms. "Lisa!" he called. He rocked her and pulled her head up close to his. He had to get her to a hospital. "Hey you guys!" He yelled. The gang came rushing inside. "Help me get her to my car."

* * *

 **Sorry this was kinda short. There will be more chapters unless you guys tell me it sucks and to stop writing this. Please review. It would literally mean the world to me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I thought I would give you chapter 2 and help ease my conscience about leaving you with the cliff hanger in the last chapter. So without further adu here is Chapter 2.  
**

11:00 pm Friday May 19th

Lisa was resting in the hospital and Hector was pacing around the hallway. Jessica, Keith and Marcus were all asleep in the chairs. Jess wrapped in Keith's arms. The nurse finally came out. "How is she?" Hector asked running up to her.

"Physically she is in perfect health. Unfortunately she doesn't remember anything at all. She is suffering from amnesia." She answered. "You are welcome to go see her if you like."

"Thank you." He said and ran into Lisa's room. She was wearing a hospital gown. Her blonde locks rolled just below her shoulders. "Lisa!" He exclaimed as he gathered her up in his arms. Afraid to ever let her go.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. "And who's Lisa?"

He distanced himself just enough so she could see his face. "You don't remember?" He asked her gently. She shook her head. He took in a deep breath. He would have to move her in slowly. "Your name is Lisa Heffenbacher. I'm Hector Ruiz, your best friend." She gave him a blank stare. "You really don't remember." 'Okay Hector,' he thought to himself. 'If you freak out so will she. Just breathe. She's going to be okay soon.' "Your other friends are Jessica, my sister, Keith and Marcus. They are all outside sleeping."

"Okay?" Lisa said unsure how to answer. She was so confused right now. This guy knew everything about her and she had no idea who she was. He seemed kinda sweet. He definitely was handsome. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. He had brown hair that swooped up. His bright blue eyes that were full of fear for her. He probably would have had a cute smile if she had seen it. She knew he needed something. Quite honestly she wanted to give him a hug and apologize for making him so worried.

"Hector? Did we hug each other when we were friends?" she asked him with all the courage she could muster up. After all this guy could have known her all her life and yet was a complete stranger.

"Lisa you are still my best friend. Of course we hugged. Why do you ask?" He wondered aloud.

"It looks like you kinda need one," she said. She opened her arms toward him.

Hector accepted her hug right away. She was right. He needed that hug more than anything right now. She always had that gift to know exactly what he needed.

She felt something the moment he wrapped his arms around her. She knew he was concerned and was relieved to get a hug but she felt this tingly feeling in her chest. Her heart sped faster and not from fear. It was something inexplicable to her.

Hector didn't want to let her go but he knew he would have to. They let go of each other and Lisa leaned back against the bed. Her pretty face had a signature 'Lisa' smile on it. He couldn't help but smile back. "Alright. I'm going to let you get some rest." He said as he pulled her covers over her, basically tucking her in.

She found this gesture quite odd but that may have been him being scared and over protective. Then she realized something. If he left her, she would be alone. No one from her previous life here would be able to steer her back to where she was from and help her get her memories back. She didn't know who her parents were or if they were even still alive or even if she was living with them. She thought it best if he stayed with her that night. At least she would know that she would be safe if he were here. "Hector?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked. "Just for the night? I really don't want to be here alone."

"Sure, I'll be here as long as you want me," He told her. She smiled and settled into her pillow. She closed her eyes and was soon sound asleep. Hector settled into the chair next to her. Tomorrow she would be released and then they would figure out what to do next.

 **Dun Dun Dun. The feels! I make my own heart queasy. I will update but only if you guys tell me it doesn't suck. Please write and review. It would mean the world to me. Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes! I just got my first reviews ever! :D Special shout out to the electric phantom! Thank you so much you literally made my day. Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy.**

* * *

8:00 am Saturday May 20th

Hector woke the next morning. Lisa was still asleep but her eyes began to flutter open. "Hey," he opened. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay I guess. I didn't dream but other that it was good," she answered him. He gave a small laugh. He'd always know she was a dreamer. One of the many things he lo… liked about her. She always had some grand adventure spinning through her head.

Although with no memory, what was left for her to dream about?

She gave a weak smile. She didn't know why she trusted him. This whole thing could be a lie. But whenever she looked into his eyes they were always truthful.

"You get released today. Your mom's out of town so you'll be staying with Jessica and me."

"Okay," she agreed. He helped her up out of the hospital bed and handed her some clothes Jessica had brought. She quickly changed in the bathroom. When she came out and she was wearing a red top with white skinny jeans and white converse. Her hair was back in a neat ponytail. He stared at her lovingly for a minute or two then asked, "You ready?"

She nodded and said, "I think so." What else was she gonna say? No I'd rather stay at the hospital until they can come up with a treatment in 12 to 14 years? She had no one else that she was willing to trust so she wasn't going to wait for the next random person that was going to tell her that they knew her and turned out to be a kidnapper and… Okay now she was going overboard. She took a deep breath and relaxed; following Hector out of the hospital room.

Jessica, Keith and Marcus were waiting when they arrived. "Lisa!" Jessica exclaimed. She was about to hug Lisa but she had retreated back into Hector grabbing his arm. Jessica stopped realizing that Lisa didn't know who this was and that some random tried to hug her. Lisa looked to Hector to know if this person was okay or not.

He gave her a smile and said, "It's okay. This is Jessica, Keith and Marcus. They are your friends too."

"Lisa we are so happy you're okay. Sorry if I scared you. I was just relieved you weren't dead or something." Jessica continued. Keith put his arm around her to support her after her best friend just backed away from her.

Lisa shot Hector a look of concern. He merely smiled at her. His eyes telling her Jessica was just over excited.

"Yeah, you really scared us earlier," Marcus added.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she said trying to defend herself.

"Hey it's alright," Hector said. "We're all just glad you're okay." He gave her hand a squeeze. She hadn't realized that she was still holding onto his arm. She quickly dropped it and looked down; hoping Hector wouldn't see her blushing.

"Come on," Jessica said as she grabbed her arm with care. "Let's get you settled with us."

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Chapter 3 complete! Please write and review! Anything you have to say is always appreciated.**

 **PS to electric phantom, I totally loved loved that one too but it was all too fast for me and I thought to myself "What is the most perfect way for Hector and Lisa to truly accept their feelings for each other?" Then it hit me. The only way was if he finally was able to realize what he loved is if he lost it. Lisa! So bada bing bada boom here we are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 guys! Yeah! I'm really proud of this chapter. This is my longest chapter I've written. I was able to expand on to the friendship of Lisa and Jessica While also including Hisa. Honestly I couldn't be more proud of my first published piece. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys mean the world to me. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, plot and my undying love for Hisa and The Electric Company.**

* * *

8:40 am Saturday May 20th

* * *

Hector, Lisa and Jessica were all in the car. Jessica was going on about something in the back seat that Hector couldn't remember because he had been watching Lisa most of the time. She hadn't said a word the entire car ride. She had just been staring out the windshield lost to the world. It was a rainy day outside which didn't help the mood much. They finally got to Lisa's house. "We're here," Hector said as he pulled up in the driveway. He turned to Lisa and asked, "Could you hand me the umbrella? It's in the glove compartment."

Lisa blinked a few times, coming back to reality and opened the glove compartment. There was an orange and clear striped umbrella right where he had said there was. She handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said. He hopped out and took Jessica up to the house first.

Lisa was about to close the compartment when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Hector. They were at a pond both sitting there on the ground. Hector was smiling while he was tickling her. In the picture she was smiling and laughing her head off. She looked so happy. She looked up and saw Hector coming. She quickly stashed the picture in her back pant pocket and closed the compartment. Hector opened the door holding the umbrella over her head.

"You comin'?" he asked. He held out his hand for her.

She accepted it and he helped her up. He made sure it was over her fully and they walked to the front door. He opened it and let her go in first. She looked around. It was a charming place. The floors were wooden along with the walls. There was some artwork hung up around the house and a family tree.

Jessica was sitting on one of the plush couches. "Welcome home," she said. She took a final look around the rooms then Jess said, "I'll show you your room."

Hector didn't follow because frankly he didn't to look like a creeper going into her room where there were things a guy shouldn't see till he was married. So he sat down on the couch and waited for them to come back.

* * *

Lisa was examining her room. It was yellow and purple. Her twin bedspread had purple, yellow and green flowers on it. It was right next to a white wooden desk that doubled as a bookshelf. She saw a bunch of books that seemed to be drawn by a little kid. She opened a few of them. After the fifth book her head started hurting. She clutched her head. Jessica was calling her name over and over.

She saw herself as a little girl. She was sitting in the garden looking at the insects. A pair of hands gave her crayons and colored paper. She saw herself drawing the insects writing out stories for them all. The memory disappeared and she was brought back. She could still remember it.

"Lisa are you okay?!" Jessica was in panic; fearing for Lisa's life.

"I saw something," she told her.

Jessica looked at her concerned. "What did you see?"

"I saw myself writing as a little girl," she told her. "I remember creating these. I was in a garden. Someone else was with me too. I don't know who. They handed my the paper and crayons."

Jessica was astonished by all this to say the very least. "That's amazing Lisa!" She gave her best friend a hug. "This is incredible. Who knows what you will remember next."

To say Lisa was excited about this would be an understatement. This meant to her that she could recover. She could get her memories back. "We have to tell Hector about this!"

"Alright but let's get your stuff first," Jessica suggested. "Then we can tell him. He's going to freak out!" They quickly gathered up most of her stuff and put all in a suitcase.

Lisa practically bounded down the stairs. "Hector! Hector!"

Hector immediately jumped of the the couch and ran over to where she was. For all he knew there could have been a fire or something. "What? What? What is it?" he asked.

"Hector I remembered something!" she told him. Her smile was the brightest it had been in the past twenty-four hours.

"That's amazing!" He said. He wrapped her in a giant bear hug. She giggled in her excitement. "What did you remember?" he asked.

"I was look at these strange looking books that were obviously made by a kid," she started. "I was reading through some of them when all of a sudden my head started to hurt. Then in a flash I was transported to this garden. I was six years old. There were all these insects there and someone handed me crayons and colored paper. I remembered writing those books. I remember that day!"

Hector smiled down at her and squeezed her tightly in his bear hug. This meant that there was a chance that she could remember. A chance that they would come through to the other side. This gave him the most hope he'd had since she collapsed at the diner. She was coming back.

* * *

 **Yay! Giant hugs! Sometimes the best fluff is the fluff that is the simplest. Thanks again for reading. It's always nice to know you guys are out there reading this. You guys really are one of the best parts of my day. Please read and review. See you in Chapter 5 guy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Super excited about this chapter. Chapter 5! absolutely love all comments and reviews and knowing you people are out there. So here we go!**

* * *

10:30 am Saturday May 20th

* * *

After Lisa had been set up in Jessica's room; Hector thought that it might be helpful to show her the diner.

They were driving in the car. Lisa was still excited about her bit of memory she got back.

"I still can't believe it. It was just poof!" She flicked her wrist and a word ball appeared. "Ah!" She screamed terrified of the little glowing ball of blue light surrounded by letters. "What is that?!"

Hector flicked the tiny ball into the passenger side window and the word 'poof' materialized. Hector and Jessica were smiling at each other. "You act like this is normal. What was that thing that just came out of my hand?!"

"You've got the power," Jess told her.

"What Power?!" she was already freaking out about this and neither of them were telling them anything.

"Okay, You've created a word ball," Jessica started. "When you visualize a word you flick your wrist up and you can a word ball. You can throw it anywhere and the word or words will appear."

"Me and Jessica both have that power too," Hector said as they both pulled out their own.

She stared at them oddly. They were pretty much the oddest thing she'd seen after she woke up.

"We'll explain more when we get to the diner," Hector offered.

She nodded, trying to wrap her mind all this weirdness.

* * *

Keith and Marcus were already waiting for them when they arrived. Jessica smiled as she hopped out of the car. Keith moved quickly to her and gathered her up in his arms. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Marcus stared at them weirdly. Yeah he asked Gilda on a date but it didn't look anything like what Jessica and Keith looked like. Jess was just happy to be in the arms of the man who loved her. She snuggled into his chest.

"Jess we need to talk about something," he whispered so only she could hear.

"What?" she asked.

"How Lisa lost her memory," he answered.

"I'll swing by late tonight," she told him. They turned around so his arm was around her shoulder and put on smiles.

"Rebus to Spamboni, this is Danny Rebus over," Danny said through the walkie talkie.

"I know who you are Rebus. Stop fooling around. What'cha got?" Manny asked a bit annoyed.

"Their all in the Diner. Lisa told them she remembered something about her past," he said.

"Not good I better inform the boss," Manny said hanging up.

* * *

 **Who is this boss? I am excited to tell you! In another chapter! Thank you for reading all my awesome fans! Until chapter 6! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Unfortunately this is my last chapter 'till Monday. I'm going camping with my family this weekend so that means no internet. But be sure I will have at least two chapters for when I come back. Promise. :) Anyway here is chapter 6!**

* * *

Just outside the diner 10:37 Saturday May 20th

"What do you mean, 'this is good news'?!" Manny pretty much yelled over the phone.

"Would you relax Manny. You want the whole neighborhood to know what we are up to?" She asked.

"And what exactly are we doing? You blasted Lisa with the ray and now we are sitting here doing nothing and watching them do what exactly?" He asked furious that he wasn't in on the plan.

"Well Manny, We've all known that Hector loves Lisa. So what better way to destroy him than to have him destroy his true love?" She answered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"The ray gun I asked for, does more than just amnesia. If by any circumstance said victim is kissed without full memory back; that person will be in a coma for the rest of their lives. Hector will have no one to blame but himself. Utterly crushing him from the inside. Ergo, no Lisa, no Hector. No Hector, No Electric Company," she laughed evilly. It almost creeped Manny out. Luckily he got used to it over the couple of years he had known her.

"That is genius," he agreed. This was one plan that was gonna work. This was going to be the final take down.

"It's time to deploy a certain couple of word balls," then the phone line went dead.

* * *

Lisa was watching as everyone explained there powers. Jess with her recordings, Marcus with his numbers, Keith's drawings and Hector's pictures. She excused herself to the bathroom but really just took the back exit out. She needed some space. She knew it was wrong to not tell them first but honestly it was all so much she felt like she was shutting down. The space and air did her good. She walked down the streets and found a park. She saw some children playing on the playground set. She watched their smiling faces beam and glow without a care in the world. She wished that could be her. She pulled out the picture she had kept in her back pocket. She looked down at her and Hector. She really wished she was that girl.

"Lisa!" someone called. Her head shot up and she shoved the picture into her pocket. This was a new voice. She hadn't heard this one before. "Lisa I can't believe it's you!" A girl around her age with long brown hair was walking toward her. She wore a dress shirt, a tie and a skirt.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

"It's me. Francine Carruthers," she told her like that was supposed to mean something to her.

Lisa gave her the 'I don't know you' stare she had grown to use more and more lately.

"So the rumors are true. You did lose your memory," She said sympathetically. "I was one of your good friends. You and I went to school together when we were growing up. We shared the same word ball power. See?" she pulled out her purple word ball.

"Why is it purple?" she asked.

"No one really knows why. It's just the way it turned out," she answered.

Lisa chose to believe her. "Hey can you tell me something?" she asked.

"Try me," she answered.

Lisa pulled out the picture. "What do you know of Hector Ruiz? He told me we were best friends but the picture suggests otherwise.

"What you mean your boyfriend lied to you?" she asked supposedly confused.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"You and Hector were a hot item around town. I can't believe he didn't tell you. You know he always has been kind of secretive," she lied. "Always keeping you in the dark. I can't remember the last time he actually told you that he loved you."

"Loved me?" this caught Lisa by surprise. More than anything she didn't was that to be the case. It wasn't because she didn't like him. She did. She just didn't need the pressure. If this was the real Hector than who had she been hanging around with.

"Lisa! Lisa! Lisa where are you?" it was Hector. He finally realized she had left.

"Listen, I have to go if you ever need anything let me know okay?" Francine asked her.

"Yeah sure, Absolutely," She answered.

"Great," she gave Lisa a small hug and then went on her way.

"Lisa!" Hector said running up to her. He held her like she had died and come back to life. She decided to see what game he was playing. "Oh my gosh! Lisa!" he moved her so that she could see his face. "Don't ever scare me like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." He was fuming but when he looked into her eyes his softened. He pulled her back into his embrace. "I'm so happy you're okay."

She hugged him back. He seemed genuine. Then again this whole thing could be one big act. She would have to wait and see.

* * *

 **It hurt me to write this chapter. I felt like someone shot an arrow into my heart. It was** **necessary** **though. The Pranksters are not done with them yet. See you all Monday! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone i'm back! The camping trip went great. I was the only one who survived our annual 10 mile bike ride. Had some fudge, brats, eggs, toast and a giant cup cake. It rained there but it was right before we all went to bed. It rained hard though. It gave me inspiration for chapter 10. That's right I completed not one, not two but four chapters! :D All I gotta do now is put upload them into my computer and post them. Happy Readings Guys! :)**

* * *

7:45 pm Tuesday May 23rd

* * *

Hector had been noticing that Lisa had been distancing herself ever since he almost lost her that day at the diner. She was often with Jessica and was never alone with him. It had been a couple of days since the incident. Tonight would be the night that he would figure out why. Jess was going on a date with Keith. Bless him. He had Lisa's favorite movie _Lost in Space: a Dog's tale_ and popcorn with extra butter.

* * *

Lisa was upstairs helping Jessica with her outfit. "So how long have you and Keith been going out?"

"About 9 months now," she said as she slipped on her dress. It was black with an orange sash around her waist. The dress went just past her knees. "I remember when we were little we used to play dinosaurs. I was always the stegosaurus and he was the T-Rex. He would always rescue me from the meat eaters." She giggled at the thought.

Lisa smiled. She knew that they were already cute but knowing they were cute even as kids was just plain sweet.

"You know, you and Hector also played a lot together when you were kids too," Jessica told her. Hector wasn't the only one who had noticed her recent behavior.

"Really," she wondered aloud. "Like what?"

"Your favorite game was without a doubt pretending to be a princess. You would go around everywhere with a little tiara on your head. Hector would always play your prince. He'd slay every dragon and you would use your magic dust and grant him one wish," she answered.

Lisa blushed at this. The thought of young Hector rescuing her was adorable.

"One time you asked him what wish he wanted that day," she continued on. "He said that he wanted a kiss from his princess and that his love for her would be sealed for you. You kissed his cheek and told him you would marry him the day you were both allowed. He kissed your cheek that day as well." She slipped on a pair of black flats and concluded with, "Mom told us that story so many times I always felt like I was there that day."

Lisa's face was deep red and smiling. Maybe Francine was wrong. The man who played her prince couldn't possibly be like what she had described.

Jessica twirled around. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like a fairy tale," she told her. Jess blushed and the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be him!" Jessica squealed in delight. They quickly headed downstairs.

8:00 pm Tuesday May 23rd

* * *

Keith was wearing a light blue dress shirt with black slacks and a fedora. As soon as he saw Jessica though he had to stop and stare. She looked stunning in her dress with the way her curls rolled down her shoulders. "Wow Jess," he said sincerely, "You look as beautiful as the day I first saw you." he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"The first time you saw me, I was in a tutu with a magic wand," she reminded him.

"And yet you still took my breath away," he told her.

She blushed and then continued, "Well you look just as dashing."

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," she responded as she took his arm. "Bye guys," she said as they began leaving.

"Bye," Hector said.

"Have a good time!" Lisa called back. Lisa hadn't even noticed Hector had put his arm around her shoulders as he closed the door. She smiled and looked up at his. "They really are cute together aren't they?"

He sighed. "Yes they do," he agreed. "Come on. We have our own plans tonight."

"We do?" she asked quizzically.

"We do," he confirmed. He lead her to the living room. There were two tubs of popcorn, blankets and a movie all set on the tv. "It's movie night."

Her smile could have lit up an entire town. They moved to sit on the couch. Lisa pulled one of the blankets over her lap while Hector grabbed the remote. "You're gonna love it. It's in space, there are cute kids and puppies," he said trying to convince her.

She looked over at her beaming prince. She smiled at him and laughed, saying, "I'm sure I will." With that she leaned back and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her. They weren't even halfway through the movie before they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Aww! My heart melts at this stuff. For all you Jeith fans out there I have one thing to say. Chapter 8 is even better for you. Anyways I've got some more uploading to do. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I've brought some fluff to dish out. I apologize right now about how short this chapter but I assure you guys the next two chapters at least will be longer and hopefully make up for this one. I hope you all enjoy. Now onward to Chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my undying love to ship these people.**

* * *

Keith took Jessica to a semi fancy restaurant called _Chic mais tu n'es pas battu._ There were waiters carrying things on silver platters with napkins draped over their arms. They stepped up to the matradee. "Watson for two," Keith told him.

"Right this way," he said guiding them to their table.

Keith, the gentleman that he was, pulled out Jessica's seat for her. "Thank you," Jessica said sitting down.

"Of course M'lady," Keith responded. She giggled at his remark. "Although I do believe we never got to finish our conversation from earlier."

She knew he meant Lisa. "Yeah, did Hector ever tell you what happened?" she asked.

"No, I was hoping he told you," Keith said regrettably.

"Nope. It's been kinda frantic with the whole Lisa drama. She's scared us so many times I don't know how we'll be able to keep this up much longer without one of us exploding. It's not that we don't want to help her. We just don't know how. We honestly need a miracle right now," she answered.

"Well I hope tonight we will have our break and be able to enjoy it," he said. He picked up his glass of water. "To one step at a time."

"Here, here," she concurred as they toasted their glasses.

* * *

9:30 pm Tuesday May 23rd

* * *

Jessica and Keith had a wonderful time on their date. They were still laughing at something when they reached her door. When she opened it they found a sleeping Lisa and Hector on the couch. They must have shifted at some point because they were laying across the couch instead of upright. Lisa had nuzzled into Hector's chest and Hector had his arms around her back so she wouldn't fall off. The bottom half of them was covered by a blanket and the other one was underneath their backs. "Awww," Jessica whispered with delight. "They are so cute!"

Keith turned her so he could face her. "They are," he started. He looked deep into her eyes and gently kissed her. She kissed him back. Sparks were flying all around them. She always got this feeling whenever they kissed. The feeling that told her that this man loved her. They ended the kiss after a few minutes and Keith continued with, "But not as cute as you are."

She laughed quietly as not to wake up Hector and Lisa. "You are so cheesy. You know that?"

"And you love me for it all the more," he answered.

She gave him another small kiss. "Good night Keith," she said.

"Good night Jessica," he said as she closed the door behind him and sighed. She turned back to the sleeping couple. Darn their cuteness. She grabbed another blanket and placed it over their top halves. She hated the thought of Lisa never coming back to them. She promised Lisa right then and there that she would do everything to bring her back. Some how, Some way.

* * *

 **There you have it. I've never been on a real date before so I wasn't sure how to really take it even though I've read and watched hundreds. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I gotta start getting chapter 9 into my computer but rest assured I will have at least one more chapter up today if not chapter 10 as well. Don't forget, reviews are always the best source for me to find out what you guys would like in the plot. Till Chapter 9. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 9 is here. I think this chapter is tormenting to me honestly but without it there is no conflict and we have fluff and too much of it. I hated writing this but chapter 10 will help. Here's chapter 9**

* * *

7:36 am Wednesday May 24th

* * *

Hector woke the next morning to find Lisa asleep in his arm. His arms were around her and hers were up against his chest. Her face was buried in and her hair was back behind her. He kissed the top of her head. This is what he wanted. He wanted to wake up every morning to Lisa. He wanted to show her he loved her till the day he died. Everything though would have to be put on hold until she got all of her memory back. In the meantime though he would need to focus on helping her get back to where she once was.

"Hector," Lisa said. He looked down but her eyes were still closed.

Lisa Heffenbacher was a sleep talker.

"Yes?" he whispered. Maybe she could hear him through her dream.

"Hector," she moved so her arms went around his neck. "Hector don't let them take me away. I don't wanna go. Please don't let them take me." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Who wants to take you?" he asked. He held her tighter against him.

"My memory. My memory wants to take me away. I don't wanna go Hector. I don't wanna lose you," she said.

A tear fell from her eye. He wiped it away and began to stroke her hair. "You aren't going to lose me, Lisa. Nothing can ever take you away from me. I promise," he soothed.

She began to loosen her grip and she fell back into a dreamless sleep for another ten minutes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at Hector tenderly staring down at her.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," her voice was just as soft. They both started to move up. Even though they both hated it. "Hey you remember that garden that I told you about?" she asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" he questioned.

"Can we go there? I want to see if it stirs up anything," she explained.

"Sure. It's right behind your house," he said.

"Great. I'm going to go change first and then we can go," she told him.

"Alright then," he agreed and with that she went upstairs. He soon followed suit after he cleaned up the living room. He decided to go with a light blue t-shirt, some jean shorts and sneakers. He came out to find Lisa wearing a yellow sundress and sandals. Her hair was down and He swore she looked like an angel.

"Ready to go?" she asked him.

He blinked a few times and then answered. "All set."

* * *

10:30 am Wednesday May 24th

* * *

They arrived at her house and he lead her to the back. There were vegetable gardens all lined up. Each with it's own section. She knelt down by turnips. Suddenly a shock of pain came over her. She gasped in pain as she clutched her head.

"Lisa!" Hector yelled as he ran over to her. She seemed to barely notice he was there. "Lisa you have to tell me what's going on. Please Lisa," he called. He was terrified. Lisa was in his arms in pain and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Lisa looked up at the hands handing her the pieces of paper and crayons. It was her mother. She had long blonde wavy hair, blue eyes and the same color of skin. Over to her right she saw her father. He had brown short hair and darker brown eyes behind thick rectangular glasses. They both were smiling down at her. She saw herself coloring again. This time, her mom called.

"Lisa! Sweetie! Do you want to go to the park?" she asked.

"Yeah!" she said dropping everything so she could grab her mother's hand. She saw she was wearing a white tutu and a tiara on her head.

"Alrighty then let's go," she said picking her daughter up and carrying her inside.

Her eyes snapped open and the pain was gone. "Lisa?" Hector called. "Lisa what happened?"

"I remember my parents," she told him. "I remember their faces; voices. Is there a park around here? That's where we need to go next," she finished. She moved quickly and started toward the car.

"Lisa wait," Hector called as he grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned toward him. "You've already been to the park and it didn't work."

"Well obviously we need to try again," she tried to move but Hector held her in place. "What?" she asked. She was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he told her.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" she questioned him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You act like you're hiding something from me," she said angrily. Maybe Francine was right. Maybe she had been duped by everybody. "You know, if you're not gonna help then you can just go. I'll find my own way." She got free of his grip and walked away. Leaving poor Hector confused and alone. She had walked for awhile and realized that she had no idea where she was going. She pulled out her phone and contacted Francine.

"Hey Lisa, What's up?" she sounded genuinely happy to hear from her.

"Hey," she started. "I need your help. Can you pick me up at 4th and Benford. It's not to far from my house."

"On my way," she said as she hung up the phone. "Time to upgrade little Lisa's memories."

* * *

 **I was absolutely torn. I'm so sorry to put you all through this. But Chapter 10 will be even better. Please review. Thank you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! So this chapter was not my original chapter 10 but I needed to give the pranksters some more leverage. So here is an extra bit for the pranksters. Sorry this is another shortie but next one will be longer and full of shipping. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my love.**

* * *

2:13 pm Wednesday May 24th

* * *

Francine pulled up right next to Lisa. "Hey you okay? You sounded like you were in trouble or something on the phone."

"Sorry, I was just mad at Hector. I think you're right Francine. I think he's hiding something from me," she explained. "I remembered something about my past and told him where we needed to go next but he didn't want to help me. It was like he didn't want me to find out something."

"Speaking of which, where are we going exactly?" Francine asked.

"Oh, right, the park. Sorry I probably should've mentioned that earlier," she said. She slumped back in her chair.

"It's okay Lisa. I'm sure these past few days have been trying for you. It's not easy being the one who's lost in everything not knowing what's a lie and what's not," she sympathized. She rubbed her shoulder with one hand while continuing to drive. She wanted to congratulate herself for her acting right then and there. She deserved an Oscar for this.

"Thank you Francine," Lisa said looking back at her. "I needed someone like you. I wish everyone else could be as helpful as you've been."

Francine heard the applause from the audience. "Hey what are friends for?"

"Why didn't we stay friends?" Lisa asked.

Francine thought for a moment on how to answer that question. "Well I went one way. You went the other. One thing lead to another and we just lost touch I guess. Though I suppose it happened more when you started hanging around with Hector and everyone else. You were so attached I became jealous, did some stupid things and we parted on bad terms."

"I'm sorry," Lisa apologized. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"It's not your doing," she lied. Actually almost all of that was a lie. "Oh we're here." She pulled up to the curb. There was thunder and a blast of lightning in the distance. "Whatever you do I would suggest doing it quickly. It starting to look bad."

"Thanks again Francine," she said.

"Whenever you need me," she told her. Then she pulled away and drove home.

* * *

 **There you have it. I promise the original chapter 10 will be posted soon. Like I always say please write and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**20 reviews in just four days?! You dudes are amazing! This has been the best thing I could ever hope for. You guys seriously are the best. I want to hug you all. Look at me I'm blushing. XD seriously, hands down, the best. Last chapter for the night guys. See ya!**

2:45 pm Wednesday May 24th

* * *

Lisa crossed over to the park. She felt big fat rain drops hit the top of her head. She wasn't going to quit yet. She had come this far she wasn't going to let a little rain stop her. She reached the other side.

"Lisa!" it was Hector.

There was no way he was going to stop her. She began running. She ran hard and as fast as she could. She got through to the middle of the park when she stopped. She gasped in pain, clutched her head and knelt to the ground. Her head was pounding, stinging, rushing with pain as she began to remember. Her mother had let her roam free in the park. She had been leaning over the side of the ladder going up when a bigger kid, wearing a robot shirt, pushed her. She screamed on the way down and landed on her face. The boy was laughing at her. Then another boy punched him and he fell back onto the platform. "That's for pushing down a girl." The boy wearing a robot shirt ran away crying to his mother.

The other boy came down to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I don't think so," she sniffled.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. She pointed to her cheek. The spot was red and bruised and hurt. He gently kissed the spot. She began to feel better. "My mom always does that for me whenever I get hurt. My name's Hector. What's your's?"

"Lisa," she told him.

"Lisa are you a princess?" Hector asked

"Why do you ask?" she wondered

"You are wearing a tiara and you look like one." he reasoned.

"I like to play princess but I'm not a real one." she told him

"You can be my princess. My sister only likes dinosaurs." he said

Lisa giggled. "So what are you?"

"I'm a prince who slays dragons and trolls. They steal your socks." he answered.

"Do you want to play together?" she asked.

"I'd like that princess Lisa," he responded. He took her hand and lead her toward the playground. Time flew by and Hector asked her, "Do you wanna come with me to The Electric Diner?"

The memory ended and Lisa was brought back. She was soaking, cold and shivering in the rain. The thunder was loud and long. Lightning was close and the rained poured hard. The pain in her head had only lessened but there was still a dull ache. Hector was carrying her bridal style to the car. She could barely keep her eyes open at that point. She closed her eyes and slipped into the little warmth that Hector provided.

* * *

4:15 pm Wednesday May 24th

* * *

Hector had finally gotten Lisa home. "Jess! Jess! Come quick I need help!"

Jessica ran downstairs. "What? What's going?" She gasped upon seeing Lisa. "Quick get her upstairs. I'm going to get her in some warm clothes. You go get some warm blankets and set her up in living room." He hauled Lisa upstairs and set her on Jess's bed. Hector did as she had asked and was waiting for Jess to tell him to come and get her. The only reason he wasn't there right now was because he didn't want to be creepy and was being respectful of her.

"Hector, she's ready!" Jessica told him. He rushed upstairs and found Lisa in one of his old sweatshirts and sweatpants. He picked her up and took her down stairs by the fireplace he had turned on. He laid her down on the couch; tucking her in under the blankets. Jessica came up beside him. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

He touched her forehead. It was cold but it was warmer than it had been before so he took it as a good sign.

"I hope so Jess. I really do," he said.

He took Lisa's ice cold hand in his. He gazed down at her tired face. She must have been so confused by all this. He was still trying to wrap his head around this. One thing was for sure though. He was never going to leave her side again. If that meant traveling to Siberia or locking her in her room he knew that he could not live with himself if anything happened to the woman that he loved. He sat down next to her for the rest of the day and that night.

* * *

 **AH! this is madding. ,:( My shipping heart is fragile at this point. Must be strong to write more chapters. Good night guys. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I know that I left you at a semi-cliffhanger BUT I think that this should make up for it. Happy Reading. :D**

* * *

Lisa slowly started to wake up. The pain was gone and she was no longer soaking wet or cold. She looked to her right and saw Hector sleeping on the floor. Then she remembered what happened to her right before the flashback began. How could the man beside her be like what Francine had described. She was his princess. He took care of her and her bullies. She reached down and gently took his hand in her's. Hector's eyes snapped open and he sprung up quickly. She let go of his hand. He looked over to her. She was sitting up on the couch.

"Lisa," he gathered her in his arms. "Oh my gosh, you're okay."

She hugged him back. She felt so stupid. She never should've doubted him. "Hector, I am so sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" he asked.

"I have been so selfish. I've only been concerned with myself and never thought of what this must be doing to you and everyone else. I must have scared you guys so many times the past week. I'm really sorry," her grip tightened a bit.

"Lisa," Hector said putting her in a position so that he could see her face. "You did what you thought was best at the time. Let's just move on from here. Fresh start alright?"

"I'd like that," she answered.

"Hey, what did you see this time?" he asked.

She didn't think that it was time to share that one quite yet. "You asked me to come with you to the diner. Once that happened it all faded."

"Alright so, what do we want to do?" He questioned.

"I think we should go to the diner and see what I get," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he started. "The last time you got something you were in a lot of pain. I think that we should wait a day before you get another one. Just so we don't stretch your limits."

It made sense enough. She didn't want to end up in another coma so she might as well wait so she didn't die or something. "Alright well what'd you have in mind?"

He an idea sparked, "How about I show you something."

* * *

He drove them to the park that she loved and took her to a little pond. He was in luck. There was a mother duck with seven or eight babies. "Aw!" Lisa fawned over them she ran up toward the pond but stopped right before they would be scared away. She knelt down on the grass and started fussing over them, giving each of them a name. "They are so cute! I wanna scoop them all up and take them home with me."  
It was that moment Hector knew that Lisa was still in there. Until now he had just hoped that she was in there somewhere. Now he was sure. There was his happy and smiling Lisa in nothing but pure joy. He knelt sat down next to her as she giggled at the ducks splashing around in the water. This was supposed to be. Just him and Lisa. Sitting and doing nothing but enjoying one another till they both passed. She leaned back into him and he put his arm around her as she snuggled into him. Still smiling, she looked up at him. He smiled back. It took everything he had not to just kiss her. His phone buzzed. It was Jessica wondering where they were. He texted back that they would be there soon. "We should get going. We should get some lunch."  
"Aw," she said. "Okay. Can we come back later?"  
"Sure," he said. He took her hands and helped her up. When she came up they noticed that they were really close. Hector held her by her sides and Lisa held his arms.  
Lisa wasn't sure what to do. She was staring into Hector's blue eyes, trying to find some sort of answer. He let her go which both relieved her and scared her at the same time. Was that even possible?  
"Let's go," he said offering her his hand. She took it smiling. But they were not alone.

Danny was watching them this whole time through his binoculars. He called Annie. "Hey Annie, it's Rebus. Status update. Hector and Lisa were just here. They were cuddling or something next to the duck pond. Then they held hands walking to his car."  
"Excellent Rebus, I've sent in Carruthers to trail them.  
"Rodger that. Rebus out," he said closing the phone.

* * *

 **AH! Pranksters are everywhere. Must find a way out. Till chapter 13! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. It's my second to last day and things have been crazy but I have something that might make up for it. I got two challenges for you guys! Okay I have two challenges for you loyal readers. One is if you can find the name of the restaurant Keith took Jessica to in English. The second, who is the Boss? You get one guess on this last one. Special shout outs to the winners. Now for Chapter 13!**

* * *

8:30 am Friday May 26th

* * *

It was finally time for Lisa to get her next memory. She was so excited she could barely keep still. She was finally going to get some more information about her life.

"Faster than a speeding bullet. Bouncier than a rubber ball. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you. Lisa Heffenbacher!" Hector announced as he was leaning against the door post smiling at her.

She giggled at him and shook her head at him. "Hey!" she said still laughing. "You would be too if you were about to get possible most of your memory back."

"True," he said. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

She stepped closer to him. "Hector, I'll be fine. I have you and I know," she said inching closer and closer, "for a fact, that you will always be right next to me," she told him as she put a hand on his shoulder. If she took one more step she would've been kissing him. "Now outta my way. It's time to get some memories back." She walked past him; grabbing the crook of his arm on her way. Hector was pulled along by a speeding Lisa all the way to his car.

* * *

9:30 am Friday May 26th

* * *

Hector pulled up to The Electric Diner. Lisa quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and was rushing towards the door. He rushed after her excitedly. She was reaching for the door when the pain hit her in a dull wave. She was thankful that it was less but it still hurt. It was like waves were crashing over through her head. Hector put a hand on her shoulder. It hurt him to have to watch her go through this. Considering how much pain everyone had gone through, it was a miracle they hadn't fallen apart.

Lisa's mind began constructing things of her past. The two kids were now 12. They were playing with their word balls. Throwing them at each other; playing tag. Hector created a giant word ball and threw it at her. The last thing she heard was a smack and him yelling her name before she hit the ground.

Hector was watching her when all of a sudden she flew back into the street. A car honked. It was headed straight for her. She could do nothing but lay there. Hector ran and picked her up and ran her out of the street. Just as he was about to make it, the car hit his leg causing him to fall and trip. Lisa went tumbling across the pavement. "Lisa!"

She was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Lisa looked at the twelve year old boy staring down at her. "Lisa," he said as he hugged her. She realized that she was lying down on one of the booths. "I'm okay," she told him.

"Well apparently not. You passed out for almost an hour," he told her. "Lisa please don't do that again."

"I'll try," she told him.

"Thank you," he said.

Images flash through her mind until she sees a school. Her high school to be more exact. Hector is by her side. "You ready?" he asked.

Her mind cleared and then she was back in the real world. When she woke up she was lying on a different sidewalk. 'What where's Hector?' she wondered. That's when she saw him. Laying on the ground in front of her his hands looked as if they had been reaching out to her. She scooted over to him. "Hector?" She shook him a bit. She took out his phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

4:00 pm Friday May 26th

Hector woke up in the hospital bed. The grogginess in his head was beginning to disappear. He looked to his right and saw Lisa asleep. Her head was on the gerdi and she was holding his hand. He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb tenderly. She began to slowly lift her head to look at him. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hector," her voice was as soft as his. She threw her arms around him and held him close. Now she knew how he had felt all those times. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"I'm okay," he reassured her. "How are you?"

"Better now that you're awake," she answered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could fill me in," she responded. "All I remember is waking up on the wrong side of the street with you unconscious and calling the ambulance."

"Uhm, well, I remember that you closed your eyes and clutched your head. You were fine until all of a sudden you flew back into the street. A car was coming and you weren't moving. I grabbed you and ran out of the way. Unfortunately it hit my leg and I fell to the ground. I dropped you by accident, sorry about that, and then I blacked out."

"I'm just sorry I put you in that position again," she told him.

"Hey, it's okay," he said.

"No it's not okay," she responded as she got up. "Hector I can't keep putting you in this position. It's not fair to you and it's not right. I can't keep doing this."

"Lisa it's not your fault," he reminded.

"Yes it is. If this is the cost I don't want to keep doing this," she pointed out. "I'm done."

"Lisa," he tried again.

"I'm done and there is nothing more to say about it. I might not remember everything but I remember enough. The new ones I have made are just as good. I'm done trying to remember," she stated.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun. Ah! This is heavy even for me. Please tell me what you thought. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back baby! Hey everyone, I am so sorry It took me this long to update. So back when school ended on the last day my phone was stolen, then my computer screen cracked making my touch screen go funky and then the monitor completely crashed so I had to get a bran new computer. Which FYI is even better than my last one. Then finally my bike was stolen by some punk who never got caught but we did end up finding it and getting it back. So it's been crazy. But I finally finished chapter 14. And this is my longest chapter yet. So I hope this some what makes up for my lack of updating. The shout out to the person who guessed who the boss was correctly is unfortunately going to have to wait until I actually reveal the person in the story because otherwise the surprise would be ruined. Sorry about that. Now without further adieu, Chapter 14!**

* * *

10:00 am Friday June 2nd

It's been almost a full week since the accident and Lisa's decision. Lisa's mom was back from her business trip so she moved back in with her mom. Hector missed having Lisa around the house all the time but he knew she needed a change of scenery. Lisa's personality was changing as well. Lisa was smiling a lot more than lately and she seemed lighter, freer. She wasn't scared anymore. She and Jess were hanging out more and getting back to being best friends. Hector was fine if the best friend award went to Jessica. He wanted to be more to her than that. He wanted to be the one that could cherish her. Hold close to his heart. The one that she found worthy enough to be someone that she could love and let him love her in return. He thought back to the Friends or Aunts game. He remembered practicing with her. She knew everything about him. Not even his mom knew everything Lisa did. He missed her. He wanted to do everything possible to help her gain everything back but he respected her too much to go against her decision. It was also painful for them both. That meant he could only do one thing. Figure out what happened to her in the first place and maybe, just maybe, reverse it.

Hector was at the diner, sitting on the stools with Keith, having a smoothie with him.

"So let's go over this one more time," Keith offered.

"I had just asked Lisa out on a date and she said yes," he started. The memory was painful now. It wasn't because it in of itself was bad. When Lisa said yes it was wonderful. It was as if the world was perfect and nothing could stop them. Nothing could bring him down. He was the luckiest guy in the world. Then all of it was shattered. Torn out from his heart. The love of his life was ripped from him and placed in front of him. She was inches away from his fingertips but he couldn't get her. "I helped her up from the stool. Then there was a flash of light. It hit her and knocked her to the ground. I picked her up and checked her over then called you guys to help me get her to the hospital," he finished.

"Okay so let's focus on the flash of light," Keith suggested. "What kind of light was it? A ball, a ray, or just kind of like it was a small thing that got bigger and then exploded?"

"Um…" Hector thought back. It wasn't the third one otherwise he would've gone with her. It was either a ball or a ray. He concentrated hard on the memory. Then remembered. "Oh, I can pull it up," he realized. He did his signature move making his memory come alive on the pixel like things in front of them. His heart dropped as he saw Lisa being hit. It hurt him everytime he saw, told or thought about it. Keith put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. She's okay. We are going to do everything in our power to bring her back and home to us safely," he reassured him.

Hector nodded and zoomed in on the picture. As the image cleared the light in question was kinda coned shaped instead of sphere or cylinder. "It looks like a ray to me," he told Keith.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Okay, are the people that can pull this type of stuff off?"

The boys pondered for a minute. Then it hit him. "There's only one person I can think of. Manny Spamboni."

"Manny? Of course!" Keith agreed. "But, why would he do it? Usually he makes a demand, we foil him and he goes away for a while. This is too extravagant for him. It's too far planned out. He's smart gadget wise but not in the planning department. It doesn't seem like the type of thing he would do. Especially erasing someone's mind."

"That's true," Hector concurred. He thought for another moment. "What if he's not alone?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're right this is too complex for Manny but what if he wasn't the brains behind the operation. What if he was just the brawns and muscles. Think about it. That would make more sense. There is no way that just one of the pranksters did this. They don't have all the skills to pull this off separately but combine a few of them," he explained.

"That makes perfect sense. But which ones are involved in this? Is it all four or is it just two or three?" he posed.

"Well we know that Manny is part of it. What else has happened in the past two weeks that could indicate any other pranksters?" Hector asked.

"I haven't seen a hide nor hare of any prankster since this whole thing started actually," Keith answered. "Now that I think about it, that's really strange right? I mean I would've thought they would have attacked us by now. I mean, no offence, but now that Lisa's kinda out, this is the perfect time for Annie and Danny to appear now that Lisa can't unscramble anything."

"Good point," he agreed. "What if they're in on it? If they weren't in on it, then they would be going on a rampage. But they aren't. They're sitting back and watching their plan unfold."

"That's genius!" he said. "Wait, has Lisa been in contact with any of them?"

"I don't know. She might of been. Does she even know about them? I know I didn't tell her about them. You?" he asked.

"Not me man. I haven't really been around her that much. I've been with Jessica most of the time," Keith answered.

"I don't think she's told her about them and I'm sure Marcus hasn't," Hector said. "This is just great. We forgot to tell her about them and now she could be falling under one of their spells. Taking her even more away from us."

"Chill man, Lisa's tough and smart. She's not going to be duped that easily," he told him.

"But she doesn't know that what a prankster is let alone what they do. She's so innocent right now. She would trust anybody that said that they were a friend from her past," he said. Lisa's innocence and ability to trust people was one of the many reasons he loved her but it wasn't always returned with honesty and respect.

"Okay, dude, chill. Let's just go over and ask her if she's come into contact with anyone of them," he offered.

Hector took a deep breath and let it go. Keith was right. He needed to calm down and relax. Lisa was safe and at her house. He could just drive over, pop by and ask her. It was a simple thing. If she hadn't great. If she had then she had. Either way he would tell her about the pranksters and she would know to stay away from them. "Okay, I'll go and swing by now. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll grab Jess and we'll go have a chat with Manny," Keith answered.

"Alright. Hey take care of my sister. Anything happens to her and I blame it on you," he told him playfully.

"We'll be careful man. I promise," he assured him.

"Ok, tell me what you find out okay?" Hector said.

"Will do. See ya," Keith waved as the walked out of the diner heading in different directions.

"See ya," Hector called back.

Little did they know, that they weren't alone in the diner. "This is not good," Danny whispered. As soon as they left, he pulled out the walkie talkie. "Rebus to Boss. This is Danny Rebus reporting, over."

"Go for Boss. What is it Rebus?" the boss asked.

"The boys are on to our plan. They are currently going to confront Manny and tell Lisa about us," he told the Boss.

"I need Carruthers to stay in the loop longer. Looks like we are going to need to pull out a distraction. I'm dispatching Scrambler. She'll meet you at that park Lisa goes to sometimes. Help her stop Hector from blabbing about us. Be discreet though Rebus. I don't need you making Hector want to tell Lisa about us more," the Boss told him.

"Roger that Boss. Rebus out," he said as he put the walkie talkie in his backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! AHHHHH! I'm shaking in my boots. And I know how this is going down. As always, your reviews are some of the most appreciated things in my life. Hope to hear from you all soon! :D**

TIMTAIDMS


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I thought I would give you something before I left for my 9 day camping trip. I know I'm ghosting everybody again but I'm not aloud electronics on family camping trips. I know it sucks but this means that I will have plenty of time to compose and edit more chapters. Until then here is chapter 15**

* * *

10:15 am Friday June 2

Annie and Danny met up at the park to begin their plan. "Why don't we scramble all the street names so Hector makes all the wrong turns so we can keep him preoccupied," Danny suggested. "You know he always follows them exactly."

"That could work but I can't go stomping all around the city. Plus I even if I could, there is still the fact that he's driving a car and neither of have a car," Annie explained.

"So why don't you do one big instead of a lot of small ones," he offered.

"I don't know if I can do that. I've never done anything that big before," she told him.

"Well we can try, right? I mean who's to say it can't work. They've never tried," he debated.

"Um, ok? I guess I could give it a whirl," she complied. She closed her eyes tight and stomped her foot hard. The street sign closest to them changed but the next one was untouched. "Ugh, it didn't work," she gave up.

"Maybe it since it's so big you need a different mindset," Danny thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Here," he said as he walked up to her and took her hands in his.

Annie felt something burning in her cheeks. She hoped with everything she had that Danny couldn't see her blushing. She didn't know exactly what she felt about him. I mean ya he was kinda cute with black soulful eyes and dark toned skin. He always was wearing his cute fedoras and cool nerd outfits. She admitted that once upon a time she had a small crush on him but that was then and this was now.

"Let's try this," he said. "Close your eyes." She did as instructed. "Clear your mind. Imagine you can see all the street signs from here to Lisa's house," he instructed. He spoke to her as if they were doing yoga or tai chi. She let the images flood her mind. "Breath in deeply. Lift your leg up… and stomp."

She gave a big but gentle stomp. Yellow rings of energy resounded from the stomp that spread wide throughout the city. All the street names in the city scrambled with each other. Annie opened her eyes and smiled brightly. "I did it. I did it! I did it! I did it Danny! I did it!" she celebrated as she hugged Danny tightly.

"I knew you could do it, Annie," he congratulated her; returning the hug.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and then said, "Come on, We need to call Francine and have her pick up Lisa and have a "chat" with her." She ran off towards the picnic bench where they had set their stuff.

Danny was still stunned from the kiss Annie had given him. He had always liked Annie. She was so fiery, never caring about what others thought of her. She was so determined but if you stuck around long enough you would see that she also cared a lot about her friends. He just wished she noticed him more often. Maybe she liked him. I mean you don't go around giving someone a kiss if you don't actually have some attraction to them. He decided just to enjoy the kiss and hope that there may be something more.

"Francine's on her way. Luckily she knows the way without using the street names," Annie told him.

"Perfect," he said. "Hey, um, you wanna grab a smoothie at the diner or something?"

"Sounds good. Let's go," she said as they walked toward the diner.

11:45 am Friday June 2

Francine had finally arrived at Lisa's house. It took her a bit longer to get there than usual because of Annie's 'scramble of the year' as Annie called it but never the less she got there before Hector did. She rang the doorbell and was met by Lisa.

"Oh, hey Francine. Come on in," she said as she moved out of the door frame.

"Thanks," she said upon entering. "Lisa I need your help," she said acting nervous.

"Yeah sure, What's up?" she asked concerned.

"I didn't know who else to turn to. It all happened so fast and now I'm going crazy," she said tugging a bit at her hair for emphasis.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Look yesterday I found out that my parents are splitting up and now I have to figure out who I'm going to live with, either my mom or my dad. The thing is, my dad lives in West Virginia and I don't wanna go alone. I know this is short notice but would you come with me? It's just for a few days and my dad'll pay for both our plane tickets," she asked.

"Of course Francine. When do we leave?" she asked.

"The flight leaves in an hour but it takes about thirty minutes to get to the airport," she said. Alright I'll get packing," she said as she ran upstairs.

Francine smiled evilly. She was already living with her mom but her dad had invited her up for the weekend. She figured it was a good opportunity to please the boss and get into the second in command spot. Fifteen minutes later, Lisa returned with a bright blue suitcase and a floral backpack.

"All set. I'm just gonna leave a note for the gang," she said. She quickly wrote on a piece of paper that said,

To whom this note was found by,

Sorry I'm not here. I had an emergency with Francine in West Virginia. I'll be back in a few days,

Love Lisa

"Alright let's go," Lisa said.

"Let's do it," Francine said. She waited for Lisa to exit before flicking a concealed word ball at the paper so it now said,

To whom this note was found by,

Sorry I'm not here. I had an emergency and I'll be back in a few days,

Love Lisa

'That should do it,' Francine thought as they headed for the car and towards the airport.

11:45 am Friday June 2

Hector finally found Lisa's house. It took him twenty different tries to find her house because of the messed up signs. He barged into the house not caring what Lisa would think. "Lisa! Lisa! Lisa where are you?!" he called out. He looked at the empty house. Then a piece of paper caught his eye.

To whom this note was found by,

Sorry I'm not here. I had an emergency and I'll be back in a few days,

Love Lisa

"Oh no, I'm too late," He said aloud. The person he loved most in the world was gone.

* * *

 **Oh you guys are so gonna hate me for this ending of the chapter. I can feel the rage already. :P I promise that I will have more than a chapter ready to put in my computer and post. Happy frettings.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know it's been way too long stuck on a really gutwrenching note but I'm back and I hope to stay dedicated to this and see it through. Anyways, Long overdue, Chapter 16!**

* * *

12:00 pm Tuesday June 5th

Lisa and Francine were on the flight coming back from West Virginia. Lisa had a great time with Francine. Francine had told her a more about her past. Like they had met in high school, they had science and lunch together and apparently, Lisa and Francine had made hybrid flowers in science and both tried to make a perfume out of them but Lisa's stunk so badly that they had to stay all night to find an antidote for it. Francine's flower actually made the antidote and it won the science fair for its perfume. She had called it Franscents by Francine.

Francine had a decent time on the trip. Granted Lisa wasn't one of her favorite people; she would have preferred if Annie had come on the trip with her. Lisa was too perky and able to be distracted but at least she wasn't a downer who didn't want to do anything. Plus, she was ridiculously naive so it was very easy to have her believe anything without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey, Francine?" Lisa spoke up.

"Yeah, What's up?" she looked up, recovering from being sucked into the magazine she was reading.

"How come you aren't apart of the Electric Company?" she asked.

'Darn,' she thought, 'I forgot about that one. Umm, Oh who am I kidding, she'll believe anything. Then again, she lost memories, not brain cells. Let's try this,' she really hoped this worked. "Well, you see, uh, I had already had my group of friends before they asked me. I couldn't abandon them. Even if it meant I never got my special power," she told her. 'That was believable right?'

"Wow," Lisa gasped in admiration. "That's really honorable. So who are those friends? They must be really special if you decided to give up your special ability for them."

"Oh, Well there's Manny, he's a robotics genius with no supernatural power, Annie, she can scramble words by stomping her foot on the ground, Danny, he can create word puzzles like I can make word balls and then there's Gilda. She came much later. She's like a mini-me but no powers but a great… many things," she answered.

"That sounds really nice," Lisa mused. "How come our two groups don't hang out together?"

"That's a story for another day," she told her as she put on her eye mask and "fell asleep". She did not want to make that one up without everyone knowing so nobody slipped up.

Lisa wasn't sure how she felt about that but Francine had already told her so much. She figured she'd give her a break for now. She looked out the window to see the big fluffy clouds and big cities below. She was excited about coming home. She missed other friends too. Hector, Jessica, Keith, Marcus, they all had a special place in her heart and it ached for all of them. A tender smile showed on her face as she watched some birds flying. Their own little family. Lisa was more than ready to be with hers. She let her eyes slowly flutter shut as she drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

12:45 pm Tuesday June 5th

Hector was losing his mind. It had been three days since Lisa's disappearance. This wasn't like her not to tell anyone where she was going and for how long. Worse, she wasn't answering any of his calls. He was practically camped inside her house for those three days. Fortunately, Mrs. Heffenbacher was in North Carolina for the new unveiling of her artwork so he wouldn't have to explain to her that her daughter had vanished from the planet.

The door opening and the sound of Lisa's laughter filling the whole house.

"Lisa!" he called rushing to her. She was standing in front of the door smiling at him. He didn't stop until his arms were fully around her, making sure she was real.

"Oh!" Lisa laughed again as Hector enveloped her in a giant bear hug. "Hey Hector," she greeted returning the hug, "What's up?"

He moved so that he could see her face and she could clearly see the panic and worry in his eyes. "Lisa, I've been worried sick about you."

"What? Why?" she asked confused. "I left you a note saying where I was."

"Lisa, all it said was that there was an emergency and that you'd be back in a few days. I had no idea where you were or who you were with," his irritation showing vividly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, getting defensive. "Let me see." Hector pulled the note out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She looked carefully at the note. Her facial expressions were confused and surprised. "Well this is odd. I could have sworn I told you where I went. Either way, so I forgot to tell you where I went. It's not that big of a deal. I told you I would be gone for a few days and here I am. There was nothing to be worried about."

"Nothing to worry about? Lisa, you had amnesia! You don't remember anybody from high school and up. You could've been taken by someone claiming to know you and I would've never seen you again. I have every right to be worried," he nearly yelled.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" she asked. "I got amnesia, not brain damage. I'm not going to go with someone who could hurt me or want to kidnap me. Hector, I think you should leave." She opened the door for him. He left but not willingly. "And for your information, I was in West Virginia," she told him slamming the door behind her.

Hector drove angry down the road. How could Lisa be like that? He had every right in the world to be worried about her. Didn't she know it drove him crazy not to know where she was? Didn't she know she broke his heart every time she went missing? When you love someone you care about their safety and their well being. He loved her. The sad thing was, he knew she didn't love him back.

Lisa slumped against her door and put her head in her hands. She hated this. Lisa hated that Hector was being so... so... she didn't know how to describe it. It was like he didn't trust her in the slightest and it was just getting worse. She knew she had feelings for him but they were so messed up right then she had no idea what they were. The only way this was going to stop was when she finally got the last of her memories back. She knew it was risky but it was the only way she would get things back to normal, whatever that was. She had no choice. She put on a pair of tennis shoes and headed out to the High School.

* * *

 **Oh boy, Yeah I'm not done with these cliffhangers yet. We've still got a bit to go but I am working on it. Let me know what you think in the review section. They mean everything to me.**


End file.
